Good Old Yanki Days
by KinTsubasa
Summary: Hinamori Amu used to be the greatest Yanki leader ever known, until she was caught in the act. Her family and her move to Osaka, where Amu meets the annoying Ikuto. But why is her heart so fluttery around him? Could she be becoming weak? -AmuXIkuto-
1. One

**Disclaimer- I do not own _Shugo Chara! _or any of it's characters. All rights belong to Peach-Pit, Kodansha, and Satelite. (Respectively)**

**.●▫One▫●.**

"Damn this house and all the people inside it to the darkest, most evil pits of _Hell,"_ I muttered as I walked inside our new home. Yep, that was the first thing I said inside our new home. Ah, memories.

"Amu-chan," Suu, my clover Guardian Character, reprimanded, "you shouldn't say that about this beautiful place."

"I can't help it," I murmured in reply, careful not to let my parents overhear our conversation. "I just already hate this place." Miki, my spade Guardian Character, hovered over my shoulder and nodded her agreement. Dia seemed to be too intent on processing just how large our house was.

Because this wasn't really a house. It was more like a mansion, or maybe even a considerably small castle. I concede, I do enjoy the fact that this house gives me some time to sneak around, but it's just _too _big.

I mean, what the hell? We only have two cooks, 8 servants, and 10 maids. That's only 6 rooms (since the maids and servants tend to share sleeping quarters, while the cooks demand separate rooms). Then we have a den, the bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, and playroom. There are only 15 rooms. But _no, _we had to buy the mansion with 50 freaking rooms (I believe we have rooms for rent if you're interested)!

My point is, hell yes I'll be able to sneak out easily. But that's just _too _easy. It's no fun to sneak out and later come back to find out no one knew you snuck out! Of course, I don't just sneak out.

I used to be the leader of one of the greatest Yanki gangs in Hokkaidō; Trinity Circle. I remember how I proudly wore my black double-breasted, belted, satin trench coat over the old wraparound bandages that hid away little of my cleavage. My sable-black sailor pants and gray flat boots allowed me to move quicker and more fluidly. I used to carry around the famous _Suburitō, _Kamikaze no Kisaki.

I led a group of incredible warriors: Misa, my lieutenant; Sayamo, my First Officer; Naru, my Second Officer who carried the _Bokken, _Murasaki Bara; Corporal Nine, and Privates Aika, Tsuka, Miri, Allie, and Fuji. I took great pride in my gang, or as I preferred to call them, my family.

I was not like most Yanki's, though. I didn't fight out of hatred or bitterness; I fought out of boredom. Now don't think I'm evil, taking up being a Yanki, because I didn't have anything else to do. The senseless loners were evil. Not because they _did _have a reason to fight. They were just abusing their right to fight.

"Hey, Amu-chan," Dia's voice woke me up from my past.

"What is it, Dia?" I asked her.

"Where did Ran go?"

I realized my talkative, optimistic chara was no where in sight. I frantically turned to look everywhere, before something hit me in the nose.

"Ow!" I immediately recognized that voice.

"Ran!" I cried out quietly. I snatched the little pink girl, her cries of shock muffled by my palm. When she calmed down, I un-cupped my hands and Ran instantly flew up to me. I scowled at her.

"Where were you?" I interrogated sternly.

"Um, er…I was just looking at your backyard, to see how much space Miki, Suu, Dia, and I can play in," she answered tentatively. I tried to keep angry with her, but those big, innocent eyes made my frustration melt away. I just sighed and said dismissively, "Search around the mansion to your heart's extent, guys." All four characters dispersed in different directions.

Wow, I am tired. I think I'll just go upstairs for a tiny nap…

---

Why are all school founders men?

I looked at my uniform with one of my 'You've Gotta Be Fucking Me' looks. The Seiyo Academy girl's uniform consisted of a white cotton tailored shirt that was _see-through, _a black cotton pea coat (that was suspiciously tight), a pleated, plaid red mini-skirt that just barely covered my underwear, and black Virginia Suede pumps.

I inhaled sharply, refraining from my usual rage. I grabbed our regulation book bag and my egg case, and calmly walked down the winding staircase that led to the first floor. I glided silently out of our mansion and easily hopped over our wrought-iron fence.

I sighed. Something tells me I'll be extremely bored as long as we live here.

---

I tried to find as many challenging pathways to my school as possible. It wasn't easy, but I did find one.

First, I decided to practice balance. So I hopped onto the brick wall that accompanied our wrought iron gates. Actually, that part wasn't really a challenge; all I had to do was walk.

Second, I decided maybe tree-leaping would make me feel better. So, I hopped from branch to branch of each maple tree. I slipped only once, because I was so devastated by my boredom, and immediately grabbed hold of the branch and easily slung myself back on.

Third, and finally, I back flipped my way to the school's gates. Then, I just walked up to the school.

Okay, so it wasn't challenging at all. But at least it kept my boredom to a reasonable height.

As I walked up to the doors of Seiyo High, I felt all the eyes of the students watching me. I sighed, but ignored the stares.

▫●…**..●▫BariBariBari▫●…..●▫**

"Hey, everyone!" Raka, a girl in Class 4, announced loudly, "there's a new girl!"

The entire class erupted with questions, the most common one: "Is she cute?" Raka nodded her head hastily, and shouted over the crowd, "You guy's don't get it—she's a Yanki! And she's _realllly_ tough! And—"

"Oi." A tough, female voice came from the door. Raka slowly turned towards the door. And nearly had a heart attack when she saw who was there.

A girl with rose pink hair that went to her knees, fierce, amber eyes, and flawless, pale skin was standing in the doorway. But it wasn't how she looked that scared Raka; it was the expression on the girl's face. She had never seen such a scary face in all her life.

"I don't…_appreciate…_being known by my former…_occupation…_by a stranger," the girl hissed. Raka immediately began to bow down to her in apology, crying out, "I-I'm soo s-sorry…p-p-please for-forgive me!"

Suddenly, Nikaidou-sensei appeared beside the girl, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry for being late you guys, I was talking with our new student…oh, yeah, everyone, this is Himamori Amu!"

---

**A/N: Yay! Finished. I've been thinking of doing a fic with a Yanki heroine. So I figured, why not make it Amu. Well, just so you know a lot of characters will be extremely OOC (especially Amu). Oh, and here are some translations/explanations for you: **

**Yanki- a juvenile delinquent that is native to Japan**

**Suburitō- a wooden sword that is relatively larger and heavier than the usual Bokken **

**Bokken- a bokken is a Japanese, wooden sword that is similiar in shape to a katana **

**Kamikaze no Kisaki- means 'Divine Wind's Queen'. **

**Murasaki Bara- means 'Violet Rose'. **

**Military Ranks- Amu is using positions like 'corporal' and 'private' because she actually 'drafted' her gang members into her group, and also believed that the position of a Yanki is close to the Military. **

**Bari- 'Bari' is simply nonsense Yanki lingo; it's like a battle cry. I'm using it to switch Point-of-View's on and off. **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! Chapter 2 will be up...sometime!**


	2. Two

**.●▫Two▫●.**

Suddenly, a dark aura erupted around Amu, and for a moment, everyone thought that they had been transported to Hell. Amu muttered towards Nikaidou in an unusually low voice, "_What _did you just call me?" Nikaidou-sensei seemed to shrink under the evil atmosphere and he chuckled nervously.

"U-um…I meant, _Hinamori _Amu," he stammered out to the class. The malicious air seemed to evaporate after Nikaidou's correction, and Amu's eyes turned back to the class.

The ferociousness in her spheres of gold pierced the souls of all of her new classmates. She was using her special _Kon Sunnachi _technique, something she had picked up in her Yanki days. After even that swift connection, Amu let a flicker of sadness pass through her eyes.

After her _Kon Sunnachi _technique was finished, she looked towards Nikadou-sensei expectantly. Nikaidou was still recovering from Amu's first little rebuke.

"Hu—oh yeah! You're seat is right over there, by Hotori-kun," Nikaidou-sensei informed her. A young, peppy boy raised his hand to signal he was this 'Hotori-kun'. Amu inwardly groaned. She always had to sit by the wuss.

Amu strode over to her window seat and plopped down. She stared at the window, lost in one of her memories…

**~NYANKO~**

Thirteen year-old Amu stared at the wooden blade before her. Her heart rate increased, and her knuckles began to tremble with excitement. _NO!_

A voice in her head broke this moment of desire. The voice was reasoning with her as best as it could. _Amu! This isn't the way a proper young lady should act!_ the voice scolded.

_What if I don't want to be a proper lady?_ Amu hissed back at the voice.

_What would your mother and father think of this?_ the voice snapped back. Amu froze. She hadn't expected that. Since Amu was the heir to their family, she was expected to act properly in both public and private. She kept her parents happy by being a quiet, cute, and soft-spoken little girl. But in truth, she was tired of this charade she had to put on every day. She wanted to be an independent, strong willed girl who didn't have to fake her way through life.

But, even then, she didn't want to disappoint her beloved parents. Amu closed her eyes, not sure of what she should do. And that's when a quote popped into her head:

'If you live someone else's life, you're not really living at all.'

Amu didn't want to be a sweet loli who ended all her sentence's with a high pitched 'desu'. She didn't want to wear things that felt uncomfortable on her delicate skin and have people giggle and mutter things like "She's just so adorable!" whenever she entered a room.

_SCREW my parents_, Amu shrieked in her head.

_B-bu—_the voice was completely cut off as Amu caressed the beautiful Bokken in her hands, the smooth wood mesmerizing her.

That was the first time Amu had broken free of her Oujou-sama act.

**~NYANKO~**

Amu briskly walked out of her class when the bell rang. That memory had been surprisingly vivid…it had happened 4 years ago…Amu wondered why she had had it in the first place.

She snapped to attention when she felt something poke her. Amu arched her back, feeling a body being lifted into the air, and flipped the body over—_hard. _

The body groaned, and Amu could make out blonde hair and crimson eyes. She instantly recognized them.

"Oh, shit! I am _so _sorry…er…Hotori-san?" He nodded. "Anyways, just a tip, but…it's not smart to sneak up on me…I'm a little used to surprise attacks…"

Hotori-san said quickly, "Oh no, it's not your fault, I should have know better than to surprise you." He seemed to be a bit nervous. "Well, actually I was going to ask if you needed any assistance in getting around school…" his voice trailed off, as if he were having second thoughts. Amu raised her eyebrows, amused.

She leaned closer to his face and asked, "You sure you'll be able to handle me?" Tadase blushed mildly. _Ah, I love being a woman in charge, _she thought. Amu turned back into a proper position and they began to walk again.

He kept surprisingly quiet after this, and just followed her like a docile puppy. That gave her enough to time to delve back in her memories…

**~NYARI~**

Amu was still only thirteen. But she had a mysterious talent for using her bokken. One night, Amu carefully opened a window to her home in the country, and leaped down to the ground with accurate grace.

She made her way out of the house's land via picket fence. Amu ran stealthily towards where she had seen those beautiful soldier-like people engage in incredible battles.

Today, she would engage in a battle as well.

She made her way towards the closed road on Uragiru Drive. There, she saw a small group of women, who looked about 16, who were fighting with bokken's like Amu's. Amu watched the excitement with deep respect for the fighters.

When that battle was over, Amu stepped into the middle of the circle, ready to fight. But all she received was the crowd's snickers.

"You should go back home, little girl. You could get really hurt!" a voice called from the crowd. That's when something inside Amu clicked.

She was tired. She was so damn tired; no one could ever know the depth of just how tired she was.

She was tired of being a goody-goody who had to be extra quiet so her parents wouldn't notice this new obsession of her's. She was tired of being called 'Young Lady Heiress to the Hinamori Family'. She was tired of acting like her little sister. She was tired of being picked on by the 'poor people'. She was tired of being weak.

And then, Amu changed. She ripped the ribbon that kept her hair in a neat ponytail out, her wild, shoulder-length pink hair whipping around in the wind. Her healthy, flushed skin paled to a ghostly white. Her canine teeth sharpened. Her pupils dilated, until they overshadowed her irises, and then shrank to slits.

Amu broke into a fit of rage.

She raised her bokken and began to whack everyone in sight with it.

BASH! A girl with short black hair was sent flying to the concrete road. CRACK! She broke a curly-haired girl's left arm. FWAP! Amu struck a tanned girl right in the face.

Screams echoed around the night air. Pleas of mercy, battle cries, and shrieks of pain could be heard for blocks. Amu kneed the leader in the jaw and smashed her face in. The stout woman fell to the ground, blood spurting from her nose.

Amu had won.

She panted for dear life, and sweat was clearly visible on her form. She had never done anything like this before. Amu had not just won any fight.

She had won against an entire Yanki gang single-handedly.

**~NYARI~**

Amu was so caught up in this memory, she didn't notice the large posse that was walking in front of her.

"Hina--!" Hotori-san tried to warn her, but was cut off as Amu bumped into the head of the group.

"Ouch!" they both cried as they landed on the floor. Amu rubbed her forehead, and looked up at who was responsible for this.

She wasn't expecting him to look so damn hot.

She stared up at a guy who had navy, tousled hair and penetrating, azure eyes, and from what she could tell, one heck of a six pack.

"Ack! What the he—" the guys voice was immediately cut off when he saw Amu.

Ah, you must be thinking that they're both thinking of what the other looks like naked, or that it's love at first sight, or maybe that they're about to have a mad make out session.

Well, the boy was all for it. But if you knew Amu, you would know that Amu has more self control over her emotions than perhaps 97% of society.

"Watch your self, pretty boy," she snarled at him. The boy was dumbfounded, but immediately retaliated.

"Well, it's not exactly right to daydream in the halls, _little girl._"

"_WHAT _did you just call me? Where do you get the right to call _me _a 'little girl'?! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Well, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Who the hell do you think _you _are?!"

--

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! And Amu and Ikuto meet! Oh, I just want you guys to know that both Amu and Ikuto have a very sad past in this story. Also, I wanted Amu to like flip Nikaidou over, but I settled for her messing around with Tadase. Amu's 17, while Ikuto's 18. Here are some more terms: **

**Himamori- this is a pun; _Hima _means having spare time. It's kinda like telling Amu to get a life. **

**Kon Sunnachi- means 'Soul Snatch' **

**Nyanko and Nyari- these are variations of 'Nya', the Japanese equivalent to 'Meow'. I'm using these to have flashbacks. **

**Oujou-sama- means 'Young Lady' **

**Self Control- I know some of you may not like it for Amu's character, but Yanki's are known for their MOST OF THE TIME emotional self control (that excludes revenge and anger)**


	3. Three

**.●▫Three▫●.**

▫●…**..●▫BariBariBari▫●…..●▫**

_Ikuto_ _Tsukiyomi? Of the rich Tsukiyomi's? _I thought, the name ringing a bell. I narrowed my eyes at him and hissed, "Well, I'm Amu." Tsukiyomi raised his eyebrows at me.

"What? No maiden name?"

"My last name is none of your concern!" He suddenly brought his face closer to mine and whispered seductively, "Maybe not _now." _

Ooh, that is _it! _How _dare _he even talk to the brilliant leader of Trinity Circle, who was known for ridding Yanki society of the most evil scumbags in Hokkaidō!? I could grab him by that humongous head of his, and fling him all the way to California!! Uh oh, my temper's rising…

"Don't push my temper, pretty boy!" I hissed. For a quick moment, a look of surprise crossed his features, but he immediately put up an annoying smirk.

"Or what? What could a little girl like you do to _me?" _I felt my temper beginning to win over my common sense. My breathing became more labored, and as a last resort, a sort of warning to them, my common sense took over my arm.

I brought my fist back, and bashed it into the brick wall, leaving a two inch hole. Eh, I had hit things harder (if this warning didn't work, I'd probably have to bash Tsukiyomi'shead—two bucks says that'll be the hardest thing I've ever punched).

I saw everyone who had been watching our little scrabble flinch back and walk away quickly, including Tadase and Tsukiyomi's posse. Tsukiyomi was a little busy staring at the hole in the wall.

"I told you—don't push my temper," I said quietly. I walked away after that, seriously not in the mood to let my wild, monstrous Yanki self out. _Besides, _I thought, _it's not like there's anybody worth sparring with here. _

I just turned a random corner when I bumped into—surprise, surprise—_another _guy. This one was different; he had spiky, burnt sienna hair, large, emerald eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing the Seiyo High boy's uniform. I also noted that his left ear was pierced, a forest green earring on its lobe. Instead of us both being knocked to the ground, we were merely forced back a few centimeters.

"Oh, damn, sorry about that!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, just watch it," I muttered, still trying to keep my wild side calm. The guy looked more closely at me.

"Wow, you're beautiful," he stated. I gaped up at him, confused.

_He sure is straightforward, _I thought.

"Erm…thanks?" For some reason, when he said it like that in his friendly tone, it made me _not _want to knock him out…hmm, this is new. He smiled a big, goofy smile at me.

"You're new aren't you?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

"Do you have an escort? 'Cause if you don't, I'd be glad to show you around," he offered.

"Well, I did have one, but I ended up scaring him off. Anyways, I'm not sure if you should be near me. I have a very…violent…character." The guy just chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm good at calming people down. I just hope I'll be able to tame you," he said with a wink. Then, the impossible happened: I felt my lips twitch up.

"By the way, my name's Soma. Soma Kukai." He held out his hand to shake.

"Hinamori Amu." And I shook his hand.

▫●…**..●▫OraOraOra▫●…..●▫**

What…the…hell.

This girl…_Amu…_had just knocked a freaking 2 inch hole in the wall. And she looked like it was something she did daily. I vaguely heard my friends running away, and her saying, "I told you—don't push my temper."

Again—What. The. Hell.

Who _was _this girl? Why didn't she tell me her last name? How did she knock such a big hole in the brick wall? Most importantly—why didn't she act like all the other girls, and throw herself at me, or drop down on her knees and beg for forgiveness?

Beginning to walk again, my head swarming with thoughts, I heard _Amu's _voice again. She was talking with the Soccer Guy of Seiyo, Kukai Soma. Apparently, he had just complimented her. And she had responded…positively.

_What the…So she's only nice to jocks?! _I thought.

Kukai figured out that she was a new student (Probably new to this planet, actually), and then he proposed to be her escort. Her reply was, "Well, I did have one, but ended up scaring him away. I'm not sure if you should be near me. I'm very…violent."

_You can say that again. _

He then reassured her, telling her he'd be able to handle it, and then he told her his name. She responded, "I'm Hinamori Amu."

_Hinamori? _I thought. _Where have I heard that name before? _Well, well, it seems I had some investigating to do. It looks like I'll have to skip class and sneak into the computer lab.

_Not that that'll be a problem…_

▫●…**..●▫ShugoShugoShugo▫●…..●▫**

Kukai, who had kept his word in taming Amu, was now showing her to her Biology I class. Amu seemed more comfortable around Kukai. For some reason, he reminded her of Sayamo. Perhaps because they had both been obsessed with sports.

"Here we are." Kukai gestured to the plain door that was labeled **BIOLOGY I. **

"Hey Kukai. Thanks for being my lineman!" Amu said to him. Kukai's face went blank, and then he chuckled. Amu's face turned confused. "W-what is it?" she asked, still puzzled.

"You're funny, Hinamori! It's _escort," _he said through laughs.

Amu's face flushed as she shouted, "W-whatever!" And she trudged into Biology I.

▫●…**..●▫YahYahYah▫●…..●▫ **

"One ticket to Osaka, please," I said to the airline employee. The woman nodded curtly. I turned to my red-eyed sister and smiled supportively at her.

"It'll be okay. When we see Tokko-taicho again, we'll all be back in business," I told her, in my serene, canary like voice.

My sister still seemed uneasy. "Are you sure that Boss will be okay with us following her? What if she _wanted _us all to disband?" I raised my eyebrows at her and clicked my tongue; that was a sign that showed I doubted that.

"But we can't just leave her alone in god-awful Osaka with her parents! You know they don't care about her. And who'll be there to calm her down when she lets her cool slip?" I reasoned. My sister let one last flicker of uncertainty pass through her, and then she sighed in defeat.

"You're right, Misa onee-chan," she said.

"I always am, Naru imouto-san," I responded in satisfaction.

---

**A/N: Yay! Here's chapter three! I hope you guys liked it. Here's some more explaining:**

**Ora, Shugo,Yah- Again, these are Point-of-View switchers. 'Bari' is for Amu, 'Ora' is for Ikuto, 'Shugo' is for me, and 'Yah' is more Misa**

**Lineman and Escort?- Yanki's tend to confuse kanji together. Amu confused 'linemen' with 'escort'**

**Tokko-taicho- this is common name for a Yanki gang member to call their leader**

**Onee-chan, Imouto-san- Onee-chan means 'big sister' and imouto means 'little sister'. **

**Misa and Naru?- If you'd pay close attention to chapter One, you'd know how they affect the story.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Happy Holidays, minna!**


	4. Four

**.●▫Four▫●.**

▫●…**..●▫OraOraOra▫●…..●▫**

I character changed with Yoru and snuck my way through the 'empty halls' to the computer lab. Once there, I saw Kairi, my assistant in business. He was ordered the stay with me through everything I did, so during school he chose to go to the computer lab.

"Hey, Kairi!" I called. Kairi snapped to attention when he heard me.

"Yes, sir?"

"You know the drill," I told him, sitting at one of the laptops. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kairi nod and begin the usual procedure whenever I skipped class and came here.

Because Kairi wasn't any ordinary assistant; I had picked him from the adoption center to be my personal assistant. And ever since then, we had been close friends.

Kairi was a guy you could confide pretty dirty stuff too. He understood many things, because apparently his home had not been one fit to raise a child properly.

I turned the laptop on and logged on. I clicked on the Internet icon and patiently waited for it to come on. About one minute and twenty five seconds later, the Internet window popped up. Once there, I clicked on the Google tab and typed: 'Hinamori'. 295, 000 results were shown. I whistled; apparently, Hinamori was a popular name.

I clicked on the first one that's title read: **'The Hinamori's in Disgrace'. **An article appeared with the same heading as the result's name. I immediately began reading the article. It read:

'…_The Hinamori family, consisting of Midori Hinamori, famous magazine writer, Tsumugu Hinamori, world-class photographer, and their only daughter, heiress to the large Hinamori fortune, have decided to move from their country home in Hokkaidō to the ancient, Toruko Manor, due to a shocking scandal within their three-person family. _

_It has become public that the Hinamori's daughter, Amu Hinamori, has been associating herself with the gangs of Hokkaidō, called yanki's. An anonymous gang member has contributed to prove this, saying, quote: "Hinamori? Yeah, she's a yanki! How do you guys not know that? She's the greatest Tokko-taicho in all of Hokkaidō! She kills more people in a year than drunk-driving! Damn, she's the wildest fighter out there—I mean, she's honorable and graceful, but it'll take a lot more than getting down on your knees and praying to keep her from killing you."_

_Young Amu has only told the community: "I only regret having to leave behind my wonderful, talented, fellow yanki members. I suppose I will miss Hokkaidō, but I won't miss most of the people in Hokkaidō."_

_And so ends having the aristocratic Hinamori family grace Hokkaidō with their presence, and so begins the era of where the Hinamori's begin anew in Osaka.'_

I staredat the screen, my face blank. Nothing seemed to register in my mind. I went back to the search engine and typed 'Amu Hinamori'. 3,392 results showed up. In curiosity, I clicked on the result that's heading was: **Trinity Circle's Members. **

A page with 10 Sub-headings and 10 different pictures popped up. The first sub-heading read: _**Amu Hinamori**_**, the legendary captain**. _Bingo, _I thought. The picture displayed the same Amu I remembered seeing.

_Yep, in this picture she's hot—Wait a second, I'm not supposed to be having these thoughts about a delinquent! _

The image displayed the same, pink haired, amber eyed, large breasted girl I had bumped into—except she wasn't wearing a shirt or bra. Instead, she had tattered, filthy bandages hide some of her more precious areas in her breasts. She was also wearing casual, black pants. Beside the image was a stat column. It read:

**Name: ****Hinamori Amu**

**Gang: ****Trinity Circle**

**Position: ****Leader (preferably called 'captain')**

**Bokuto: ****Kamikaze no Kisaki (Divine Wind's Queen)**

**Rating:**** 10 out of 10**

**Comments: ****Hinamori is famous because she is known as 'Japan's Worst Nightmare'. She can single-handedly take down some of the worst gangs, and she is known to become a monster whenever she's angry. Recently, it seems Hinamori has moved from the streets of Hokkaidō to Osaka.**

So it was true. This Amu girl was a yanki; and a fairly good one at that. No wonder she had been able to knock that hole in the wall. A feeling of amusement and interest rose in my stomach.

This girl was the first to ever not fall for my charms. And I liked a good challenge now and again. I closed the laptop and went to stare out the computer lab's window. I smirked and murmured, "This will be fun."

▫●…**..●▫BariBariBari▫●…..●▫**

I was relieved when lunchtime came. Schoolwork was so tedious to me; when we were in Hokkaidō, I was tutored, so usually my teachers were focused on keeping solely me busy.

Once I walked out of the classroom, the sight of Kukai greeted me.

"Yo, Hinamori!" he said with a grin. I smiled back a real smile. There was something about this guy that just made me want to be fun-loving and carefree.

He walked me outside under a large weeping willow tree, where four others were sitting, one of them being Hotori-san.

"Hey, guys! What's up? Oh, this is Hinamori Amu!" Kukai introduced me to everyone. I recognized a short, golden haired girl from social studies. Beside her was a boy with long, purple hair and sharp, copper eyes. On the left side of him was a younger looking girl with her flame orange hair in tiny pigtails and playful, hazel eyes.

There was something very…different about this group. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it seemed like there was more spiritual energy around them. I instantly figured out why.

"You all have Guardian Characters," I said blankly. Kukai, Hotori-san, and the three others looked mildly shocked, but then composed themselves. Hotori-san used his 'Prince Charming' smile at me and said, "As do you."

Completely ignoring him, I turned towards the blonde girl and said, "You're in my social studies class."

Then I turned towards the other two and said bluntly, "I don't know who you two are." The boy chuckled warmly, as if I had just said something _nice. _

"So you're the famous Amu we've all heard about," he said, his voice keen and pleasant. His voice made me step back involuntarily. It was like he had breathed on the icy shield of my heart, and the frost had melted away. Quickly collecting myself, I nodded in response.

The orange haired girl leaped up from her sitting position and leaped towards me, yelling, "Amu-chi!" Fast as lightning, I karate-chopped her in the spine, where I guessed her pressure point was. Apparently, my assumption had been correct. The girl collapsed on the ground and immediately began bawling.

Indifferently, I told her, "Don't touch me, don't call me 'Amu-chi', and _never _leap at me like that if you value your life." I turned towards the blonde girl, expecting her to greet me.

Instead, she turned her head away from me. "Well, at least I don't have to get physical with her," I murmured to myself.

"Don't you know how to control that violent streak of yours?" she spoke up. Her voice was unexpectedly high and girlish for a high schooler. I raised my eyebrows in interest.

"Don't you know how to greet people properly, like an adult?" I retorted. I could almost see a red mark where the words had slapped her face. I rotated to look at Kukai.

Obviously, he had been watching our five second back-and-forth's, entertained. When he noticed me, he laughed and said, "I told you she was interesting!"

Hotori-san, who I had completely forgotten up until now, turned to me and asked me in a kingly fashion, "Hinamori Amu, please join the Guardians of Seiyo High School."

▫●…**..●▫KyaKyaKya▫●…..●▫**

I nodded off during the car ride to our temporary hotel, Souto Otome. While I was asleep, I had a very…disturbing dream.

≈**\C h e c k **_**m a t e**_**/≈**

_Standing in front of Misa onee-chan and I was Boss. All three of us were in a foreboding alleyway. We'd been in dark alleys before, but this one was radiating with terrible evil. _

_A sharp pain shot up through my abdomen when I tried to stand up from my crouching position. I realized that I had been clutching at a deep wound in my stomach. I looked towards Misa onee-chan, who looked even worse than me. _

_She was laying face down on the ground, her wild, saffron hair matted with blood. I quickly looked towards Boss, who was in a standard defensive position. _Boss is playing defense? _I thought. This was beyond rare. _

_That's when I noticed that Boss was standing protectively in front of something—or rather, someone. _

_"Don't do anything you'll regret!" I heard Boss say. _Who is she talking to?

_A figure stepped out from the shadows. The figure laughed and snapped back, "I would never regret doing THIS!" _

_And in a flash, I saw her stick an ordinary blade through Boss's chest. My eyes widened in horror. I screamed, but no sound came out. _No, no, no, no!!! _I thought. _

_Blood splattered on the cement in front of Boss. She crumpled to the ground in a heap. _

_"See? I have no regrets," the figure whispered maliciously. _

≈**\C h e c k **_**m a t e**_**/≈ **

I jerked up from my sitting place, panting.

"What's wrong, Naru?" Misa's voice awoke me from my lingering terror. I shook my head.

"I believe we're going to have to face more than just Boss's wrath when we see her."

---

**A/N: Hmm, many questions to think about now, huh? What does Ikuto have in mind for our kick-ass heroine? What will Amu say to the Guardians? What was the meaning to Naru's mysterious dream? Teehee, be creative with your answers!**

**Ah, I'm so happy because I finally got my _Shugo Chara!_ Kodansha Lmtd. calendar. Of course, I'm also disappointed since we won't get chapter 37, since P-Pit has been hospitalized. But, I'll just deal and pray that they get better soon. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Five

**.●▫Five▫●. **

▫●…**..●▫ShugoShugoShugo▫●…..●▫**

"No."

Ah, that dreaded word. Sometimes you love it, sometimes you hate it; but in this case, the Guardians of Seiyo High School detested it.

Once Amu had heard the Guardian's request, she immediately knew her answer--she decided to keep it short and sweet, so the Guardians wouldn't be too devastated. Unfortunately, the Guardian's didn't take rejection well.

Tadase, who was still uncertain if he had heard right, repeated, "Please join the Guardians of Seiyo High School." Amu raised her eyebrows, half pitying and half amused.

"No," Amu responded, this time louder and more clearly than before.

"B-but…why?" Tadase asked, uncertain if Amu was alright in the head or not.

"Because, one: I don't even know what the Guardians' main purpose is. Two: I hate the royal capes you guys wear, and three: I have my Yanki Pride to worry about," Amu told him matter-of-factly. Tadase's jaw dislodged.

With that, Amu stood up from the wet grass, brushed herself off and began to walk away.

"Wait, Amu-chi! Where are you going?" Yaya shouted. Amu stopped and tilted her head slightly to look at the small girl. She shrugged and replied, "Wherever I feel like going."

And so, you may have thought that this would rip everyone of those children's hearts out; you may believe that Amu's blunt, stubborn character had impeded the Guardians from power; you may even think that the Guardians were officially screwed without the ever-so omnipotent Amu Hinamori.

But you are terribly mistaken.

Because, if there was one thing that the Guardians of Seiyo High enjoyed, it was a good challenge.

---

Amu decided she needed to go somewhere up high; so where's better than the school's roof? Trudging up the stairs, ignoring her growling stomach, she made it to the top of the school. Walking across the cement to the edge of the building, she inwardly screamed at herself.

_Dammit, what the hell!? I shouldn't have let my guard down like that, especially in front of those idiotic Guardians. I was so close to agreeing…Am I losing my sense of pride already? _

Amu leaned against the walls folding her arms. Today had been exhausting for her. Kids would ogle her and whisper, the teachers were already scared of her (apparently Nikaidou had given them 'insight' about her character), and no one was truly there to help her through it.

In truth, she had known her friendship with Kukai wouldn't last long. Her 'normal companionships' never did last long. But, deep in her stomach, she had hoped…

Amu shook her head, trying to clear it of all of these weak thoughts. Regrettably, it seemed these thoughts were planted in place.

_Kukai oddly reminded me of a playful brother. _

Dia, who could always sense when Amu was in distress floated out of Amu's egg bag and patted her on the shoulder. Halfheartedly, Amu smiled down at Dia. Dia returned the smile.

"Thanks, Dia," Amu whispered to her fourth chara. Dia nodded, as if saying, 'Anytime'. She floated back into the safe confines of her egg.

Amu stared back out at the scenery before her. Truly, Osaka was actually pretty after you got over your grudge of moving a little. With plenty of forests, and the city looking calm, it actually reminded Amu of her old life.

_I wonder if Misa and Naru are alright…_

**~NYANKO~ **

Amu, a girl of fourteen, crouched in the shadows of the field where the newest yanki riot had broken out. Truthfully, Amu hadn't meant to see this fight; she had just stumbled onto it. The Delphinium Clan and The Rhododendron Group had been at war ever since the 80's. Amu knew this, and was very excited to watch what may become a historical duel.

The leader of TDC, Aya, was currently having a death-match with TRG's leader, Mami. Around them was a tumult of their gang members in their own one-on-one's. One match in general was drawing Amu's attention.

Two girls, one with wild, saffron hair that reached her thighs and the other with her myrtle hair in a single braid, were having the most heated challenge (in Amu's point of view). Their moves were too swift, slightly clumsy, and a little too similar. But they moved with punctual grace and they fought with a fiery passion that heated Amu up.

_These two could become important assets to me later on, _Amu deliberated.

As quickly as she could, Amu calculated how good these guys were. They moved expertly, but Amu had seen and fought better; nonetheless, she would have to call Yori-sensei to pick her up later.

_At least I have the element of surprise. _

Sprinting through the tall grass, she managed to hide herself from the busy gangs. Amu passed the two that she had to get alone, and went to the nearest combatants. Adroitly, she grabbed both of their ankles, and yanked them down. Hard. The two landed on the grass with a yelp.

Unfortunately, some of the members' attention turned towards her. Amu sighed inwardly. She leaped into a fighting stance and pulled out Kamikaze no Kisaki; Yori-sensei had been the one who'd handed it to her after their 6 months of training, believing she was responsible enough to handle it.

Now, more than half of the girls had turned to Amu. Amu smirked before saying mockingly, "Oh, please don't hurt me!" The women growled and launched themselves forward. Amu waited patiently for them before pulling out her older bokken, that she had named 'Nightmare'.

Using the Nightmare as a shield, she began to swing at all those that came after her. In only five seconds, Amu felt the first scratch on her. Ignoring the miniscule cut, she sped up her work. Amu winced and even trembled after a while of the women's injuries. It took Amu ten minutes to defeat the first half; during the brief pause, Amu looked down to inspect the damage.

Most of the cuts were around her lower abdomen, with some close to her ribcages. Amu also saw some bite marks, fingernail imprints, and bruises that the yanki's that didn't have their weapons had made. Without a moment to spear, Amu quickly got back into position.

When she was done with all of them, she noticed that only two fights hadn't taken any interest in her: the fight she had been interested in, and the one between the tokko-taicho's. Amu caught her breath before walking calmly over to the two girls. Amu noticed something she hadn't before: they both had the same cornflower blue eyes that blazed with unbelievable fervor.

Amu, standing three feet away from their private battle, observed their moves a little more. It was obvious these two had trained for a while. Their foot work was slippery, but could easily be fixed; their muscles seemed well developed in their arms; and, as stated before, they fought with a severe ardor of battle.

_Perfect. _

Speedily, Amu snatched their arms, and with the twist of her wrists, they were flipped over. This time, Amu got a better look at them.

The one with saffron hair looked a little older than Amu. She was tall, thin, had bronze skin, and seemed to have more experience than the other. The girl with green hair looked around Amu's age. She, too, had tanned skin, but was shorter and still had baby fat, unlike the other girl.

They both groaned when their eyes flickered open.

"You're both sisters, aren't you?"

Both of their head's snapped up at the sound of Amu's voice. The younger one tried to stand up as quickly as possible, while the older one grabbed for her bokken.

Before they could do anything, Amu stomped down on both of their chests, sending them back onto the ground. "Relax, will you? I'm not here to kill you," Amu assured. They looked at her suspiciously before sitting in a less tense way.

"Why do you two fight?" The younger one looked slightly taken aback, while the other seemed to have frozen. Amu raised her eyebrows. "If you don't answer me, you'll end up like your companions." Amu gestured to the thirty or so people behind her, crumpled on the ground. Their eyes widened.

After a while, it seemed like they weren't going to answer, or that they were thinking why they were.

"We don't know."

Amu turned sharply to the younger one, who had blurted it out. Her hands were clapped over her mouth, and her older sister was glaring at her. "Continue, please," Amu urged. Tentatively, the younger sibling took her hands away from her mouth, and inhaled stridently.

"We started fighting because we didn't know who we were. We held a meager existence in our small town, and we didn't like it. One day, we just…started fighting. We didn't have a reason to, it just…_happened. _But it made us feel important for once. We joined The Forces, but…we were pitted against each other. But we'll still fight—so we can find a reason to fight!" the girl finished, looking fearfully up at Amu, who's expression had turned unfathomable.

Suddenly, Amu smiled at the girls and lifted her feet off of their chests.

"My name is Amu, or you may call me your new tokko-taicho. What are your names?" The eldest sibling gaped at Amu, as if she had just turned into a mouse and bit her tail off.

"I'm Naru, and this is Misa, my sister."

Naru, the younger sister, reached out and shook Amu's hand. "Naru!" Misa hissed.

"Come on now, Mi-sa-chan! Don't you want to be my lieutenant?" Amu pouted, causing Misa to sweatdrop. _She certainly does switch gears fast…_

"Yeah, Misa onee-chan! Don't you want to be the lieutenant?" Naru pitched in. Misa scowled at her sister before turning to Amu. "What the hell are you talking about 'lieutenant'? We aren't in the freaking Navy!" Amu beamed at her.

"If you join me, it'll be like the Navy!"

"That's not a good thing!" Misa shouted. Amu and Naru giggled in unision. Misa groaned; these two were such children. Finally, she opened her eyes up and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll join you," she grumbled. Misa and Amu squealed and clapped simultaneously. Misa rotated the other way, away from the two giddy girls. Secretly, she smiled.

**~NYANKO~**

That was the first time Amu had met those two. Amu grinned to herself, when she felt something wind around her waist. Out of experience, Amu tensed, but took no further action.

"Hmm? You're not going to do anything about this?" an all-too familiar voice rang out. Amu sighed internally.

"What do you want, Stalker-chan?" Amu asked, her voice holding back all violence she had intended to throw at this stupid Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_Don't do it, Amu! You'll only be giving him what he wants! _she thought. Ikuto let go of Amu and stood beside her. Focusing directly in front of her, she tried to ignore him.

"Oh, come on, Amu. Don't be mean; after all you are intruding on my special safe haven." Amu accidentally faced him and questioned, "The roof is your safe haven?"

She only vaguely heard his reply, as she had stared too long into his deep, blue eyes. It was like she had been thrown into the air and was flying through it without a care; there was no such thing as being a Yanki, no moving, no overbearing parents—it was incredible. She had never felt so blithe and invincible. Floating through the deep blue, she began to laugh in joy and flung her arms outward, pushing her even farther through the deep, beautiful blue that spread on forever.

"…Hinamori Amu." Amu snapped out of it so quickly, she nearly tripped over.

"How do you know my last name?" she snarled. Ikuto smirked at her.

"I did some _research." _Her body went rigid. _Research? _she repeated in her mind. "What kind of research?" Amu inquired through gritted teeth. His smirk grew wider.

"Oh, I was just curious as to whom you were, so I just looked at a few articles online. I learned a lot," he answered. Amu clenched her quivering fists. She had had enough of this conversation.

"What do you want from me?" she cried.

"A kiss," Ikuto stated matter-of-factly. _If that smirk of his gets any wider, his face will rip in two! _

Amu's expression changed from ticked off to unusually temperate. "Is that it?" she asked, her voice sounding more controlled. Slightly surprised, Ikuto nodded dumbly.

"Okay, then, close your eyes and get ready," Amu told him, her voice still calm, like she did this everyday.

"W-wha? You're really going to kiss me?"

"Yeah, if it'll get you off my back," Amu mumbled. Ikuto had to admit, this was not what he'd expected. _This is easier than I thought it would be!_

Ikuto closed his eyes, tilted his head, and waited for Amu. And then, he felt something kick him in the crotch—_HARD. _He clutched in between his pants and crumpled to the ground. He heard Amu scoff from a few feet away.

"You're so gullible. Ja ne, Stalker-chan."

_Well…at least she said 'see you later'._

---

**A/N: I. Loved. Writing. This. Chapter. **


End file.
